Phenol derivatives which may be named 2-hydroxy-N-(tetrazol-5-yl)benzamides are known to exhibit anti-allergic properties (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,631). Other less closely related derivatives of aminotetrazole are also known to exhibit anti-allergic properties, e.g., the 8-(1H-tetrazol-5-ylcarbamoyl)quinolines and salts thereof described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,694 (and assigned to the assignee of the present invention), the amides of aminotetrazole and quinaldic acid described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,416, and the amides of aminotetrazole and acids of chromone, xanthone or anthraquinone described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,574.